


Rain

by Flaming_Homosexual_Llamacorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this during class, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired, It's 4 in the morning, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, School Shootings, Why Did I Write This?, just take this because I have no idea what I'm doing at this point, so these tags are becoming an incoherent ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Homosexual_Llamacorn/pseuds/Flaming_Homosexual_Llamacorn
Summary: Virgil had always loved the rain and Logan had never understood why.By the time he did it was too late.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here, just take it *shoves fic at you* I wrote this for an assignment on compound sentences for my ELA class, so I didn't put a ton of effort into it. Enjoy
> 
> -J

Rain, it was raining. Virgil had always loved the rain, and Logan had always teased him for it. It didn’t matter how much he had teased him though, every time thunder rolled in the sky he’d be off, sitting in his favorite spot by the window, or running outside under the droplets. Sitting on the windowsill watching the rain patter against the glass, he finally understood why he had loved it so much. Logan sighed, putting his hand against the window, letting the cold seep into his hand, and allowing the memories to wash over him. Virgil had always tried to drag him outside when it rained, but he had always resisted.  
Why had he resisted so much?  
Who would it have hurt for him to tear himself away from his book and play outside with his brother, and what would he give now to be able to do that?  
The questions bounced around his head, he would never get an answer to them. The teenager sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and adjusting his glasses. He wished he was still here, but he knew that couldn’t happen. He knew his brother was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. He still remembered that day. He would always remember that horrible day. It had started out like any other day, though a part of him wished it hadn’t. A part of him wished the day had started bad, wished he hadn’t been laughing and talking with his friends when-. He broke out of his spiral, there was no need to go there, it wouldn’t help anything. Not now. 

He had walked his brother to the local elementary school, before heading off to his. He had been sitting in his math class waiting for the teacher to start talking to his friends when he got the call from his mother, “Lo-” she started, before breaking down. “There-there was an incident at your brother’s school..” another pause. His mother’s sobs still audible from his end of the phone, “An armed intruder went onto school grounds Logan, your brother…” at that, his breath stopped. No, no, no, it couldn’t be, he couldn’t be,  
“He’s gone.”  
Two words. Two words and his entire world broke. It couldn’t be right, only this morning he had been so full of life, asking questions about anything and everything. He couldn’t just be gone “I-I’m coming to pick you up. I need you here.” His mom finished, but he didn’t hear her through the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn’t imagine it, his little brother, gone. It didn’t seem possible. The rest of the day was a blur of shock and numbness. He remembered later that he hadn’t cried that day, and he hadn’t cried at the funeral when they brought out the small casket. They shouldn’t make coffins that small. No one that young should ever have to worry about death, No one that young should have to die. He remembered when they lowered town the coffin into the ground, He stood there, numb. He hadn’t cried at night when he remembered how his brother would come into his room asking for a hug, or for him to protect him from the monsters in the closet before climbing into his bed seeking comfort from the dark. 

He cried now though, looking out the window and cursing a world that would take out a young child. Cursing the door that didn’t protect the classroom, but most of all cursing the person who had to be so selfish as to take out a bunch of children, a bunch of 7-year-olds with him. The person who took away the rest of his little brother’s life. He cried as the rain came down, and he wished more than anything else that his brother was there to enjoy the rain with him.


End file.
